


An Unorthodox Honeymoon

by lovelesswonder



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Forced Marriage, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelesswonder/pseuds/lovelesswonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Gwen had just gotten married, and everything seems perfect to everyone. However, they don't know what's going to happen after the couple leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unorthodox Honeymoon

“Congratulations mate!” Gwaine thumped Arthur on the back, and the blonde smiled, his arm tightening around his new wife. “Keep him in check, eh Gwen?” The curly haired woman let out a small giggle as she hugged Arthur.

“Oh, Gwaine, don’t tease him!” Gwen reproached. 

“Sorry Princess.” Gwaine gave Arthur an exaggerated bow. 

“Gwen’s the actual Princess here.” Arthur raised an eyebrow. 

“But she’ll be Queen Gwen one day, but you’ll always be Princess Arthur to me.” Gwaine smirked before looking to the distance. “I see a bottle of Merlot calling my name. Good bye, you two lovebirds.” Gwaine gave the two a hug before trotting off. 

“Arthur, I see Elyan.” Gwen tugged his arm gently.

“Go on then. Tell your brother I said hello.” Arthur watched as she dashed off. Sighing to himself, Arthur shifted his tie.

“Congratulations, son.” Uther monotonously told Arthur as he appeared out of nowhere.

“Thank you, Father.” Arthur restrained himself from jumping.

“I would have rather you have married Vivian, but a wife is a wife. Better than that man you decided that you loved.” A scornful look appeared on Uther’s face. “I expect your new bride to be taught the ways of royalty before next summer. Now, excuse me. I see Count Olaf.” Uther turned and walked off. Rolling his eyes, Arthur leaned against the wall tiredly. He honestly didn’t want to get a wife seeing that he was gay, but his father was adamant. He needed a wife or he would be disowned. His father’s reasoning? Their people needed a Queen and an heir. 

“You alright there?” Leon’s voice broke Arthur from his reverie. 

“Yes.” Arthur gave his friend a half-heated smile. Out of his entire group of friends, only Leon knew about his relationship with Merlin. “I’m serious, Leon.” Even though Leon knew about Merlin, he didn’t know the whole story, and Arthur wanted to keep it that way. “I’m going to grab some champagne now.” Arthur walked off, a small smile on his face. He was stopped many times by people wanting to extend their congratulations, and Arthur graciously accepted them. Finally, he managed to nab a glass of champagne.

“Arthur, is Merlin feeling better?” Morgana materialized out of nowhere. “I know he wouldn’t have missed his best friend’s wedding.” She frowned in concern. Arthur coughed as a small giggle threatened to escape him.

“Merlin is still very sick.” He managed to tell her. 

“It’s such a shame. Freya said she was looking forward to seeing him again.” Morgana sighed before waltzing off. At the mention of Freya, Arthur’s hand tightened round the glass. The silly girl had a huge crush on Merlin, but since their relationship was a secret, Arthur cold do nothing to dissuade her.

“Why the long face?” Gwaine chortled as he threw his arms around Arthur. The man took a swig from the bottle he was cradling. “Aren’t you excited for your honeymoon?” Gwaine waggled his eyebrows suggestively. At the thought of his honeymoon, a smile danced on Arthur’s lips. “I know that look! Gwennie!” Gwaine staggered as Gwen walked over to them. “Have fun on your honeymoon!” A small blush came onto Arthur’s face as a Gwen gave him a knowing look.

“I bet Arthur will.” She smiled. 

“What are you talking about?” Elyan sidled up to their group. Paling, Arthur clamped a hand over Gwaine’s mouth.  
“Nothing!”

 

“Enjoy!” The lady at the front desk smirked as Arthur took the room key from her. Giving her a fake smile, Arthur gently pushed Gwen into the elevator before sighing and removing his arm. 

“I’m so tired.” He grumbled.

“Too tired for our honeymoon?” Gwen fluttered her eyelashes teasingly.

“Gwen!” Arthur gave her a scandalized look before joining her laughter. “Thank you, Gwen.” He told her after their giggles subsided.

“Arthur, really. It’s not a big deal.” Gwen smiled reassuringly. “I’m happy to help you.”

“But Gwen, what if Lance comes back?” Arthur asked her quietly. A crestfallen look came to her face.

“If he comes back, we’ll figure it out. But I don’t want to get my hopes up.” She replied. Opening his arms, Arthur engulfed Gwen into a hug. Gwen’s relationship with Lance ended a few months ago when he was announced MIA. Since her father didn’t approve of that relationship, she also didn’t tell any of her friends. When the topic of Arthur needing a wife came up, Gwen volunteered. 

Just then, the elevator doors slid open, and a maid stumbled in. Upon seeing the hugging duo, she froze and stared. Uncomfortable, Arthur disengaged himself from Gwen. “I’m so sorry Your Highness!” The maid giggled as she backed out.

“Well. We know what’s going to be on the front page tomorrow.” Gwen rolled her eyes. The doors slid close again, and their ascent continued. When they reached their floor, they got off. “Tell Merlin I said hello. You know, if you two have time to talk.” Gwen smirked before vanishing into her suite. Loosening his tie, Arthur opened up the door to his suite and paused at the scene. When the writhing body gave no indication of its knowledge of his arrival, Arthur quietly closed the door and stealthily moved around the room, discarding his tie and jacket. Now that he wasn’t suffocating anymore, Arthur could lean back and enjoy the show.

His eyes ran over the tied up hands that grasped at nothing appreciatively. Arthur grinned to himself when he saw the small tremors that ran up and down the body. When his eyes fell on the silver plug, Arthur couldn’t hold himself back anymore. Pushing himself off the wall, he silently stalked over to the bed before slapping his hand down on the plug. “Enjoying yourself, Merlin?” He whispered. Merlin’s head turned towards him, saliva dripping from the red gag in his mouth. Arthur ran his fingers over the black blindfold soaked with Merlin’s tear. When Merlin nuzzled his head into the hand, Arthur chuckled and undid the gag.

“Arthur, Arthur, Arthur.” Merlin immediately chanted. His small pink tongue darted out and wrapped itself around Arthur’s finger.

“What is it, Merlin?” Arthur hummed as he trailed his fingers down Merlin’s backside. When he reached the vibrating plug, he gave it a tiny tap, and Merlin’s back arched. “Did you like that?” Arthur grabbed the plug and pulled it out slowly, hardening at the way Merlin’s hole clenched around it as if trying to keep it in.  
“Arthur.” Merlin breathlessly moaned. When the plug slipped out completely, a small sound of distress erupted from Merlin. 

“What is it?” Arthur grabbed Merlin’s face. “Hmm?”

“Arthur, feel so empty.” Merlin moaned, his hole clenching sporadically. 

“Yeah?” Arthur leaned in and pressed his lips to Merlin’s. As the two engaged in a wet, messy kiss, Arthur tightened his hold on the plug. When he felt Merlin’s attention focusing on the kiss, Arthur slammed the plug back in. Merlin’s body froze, and his mouth opened in a silent scream. “I wish you could see yourself.” Arthur murmured into Merlin’s ear as he moved the plug around. “See how tight your slutty hole is gripping the plug.” A high pitched whine came from Merlin’s mouth.

“Arthur, please let me come!” Merlin began bucking his hips. Bending down to place a kiss on Merlin’s shoulder blade, Arthur let his hand drift to the cock ring on Merlin.  
“You want me to take this off, sweetheart?” 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Merlin babbled.

“I don’t think so.” Arthur pulled the plug out and stepped away from Merlin’s spazzing body.

“No!” Merlin wailed. 

“I had such a long day.” Arthur sighed, pulling his shoes off. “I had to smile and play nice in front of hundreds of cameras today, and what did you do?” Arthur unbuttoned his shirt. “You stayed here, happy as could be, with your little hole filled up.” Arthur chucked off his pants and climbed onto the bed. 

“No, no.” Merlin shook his head as he tried to search for Arthur. “Didn’t want the plug, wanted your cock.” Merlin whimpered when Arthur made no move towards him.  
“Yeah? How much, sweetheart?” Arthur placed his hand around his cock and lazily stroke up and down.

“So much, Arthur.” Merlin breathed. “I wanted your big, fat cock to fill me up. That’s all I could think about this whole day. I wanted your cock to split me open and pound into me so hard I would feel you for months.” Merlin arched his back, showing the empty hole. 

“You still want my cock to pound into you now?” Arthur asked, finally placing a hand on Merlin’s rump. “You want me to fuck you so hard that everyone would know because you won’t be able to walk for days?”

“Yes Arthur! I want it.” A few tears dripped pass the blindfold, and Arthur reached up to undo the knot. When the black fabric fell, Merlin’s tear filled eyes searched for Arthur’s. “Want it so badly.” Leaning in to press a kiss to Merlin’s lips, Arthur gave Merlin an affectionate swat.

“If you want it so badly, I guess I have to indulge.” Arthur chuckled before positioning himself behind Merlin. “Come on, sweetheart. Come and get it.” Merlin slid down, pushing his backside towards Arthur. When Arthur’s cock began entering his hole, Merlin let out a satisfied moan.

“Love your cock.” Merlin mumbled, breath hitching every time he moved. Arthur let his hand wrap itself in Merlin’s hair as he enjoyed the slow slide into Merlin. Eventually, the desire for more showed itself, and Arthur snapped his hips forward, encasing his cock in the warm heat. “YES!” Merlin shouted as Arthur began pounding relentlessly into him.  
“You like that, baby? Like me pounding into your little boy pussy? It’s so wet, just like a woman.” Arthur moaned as he picked up his pace. Merlin jerked, his hands pulling at his bonds uselessly. “Oh, I’m close.” Arthur gasped.

“Arthur!” Merlin cried out, tears falling from his eyes. Arthur reached down and pulled the cock ring off, and Merlin let out a loud shout as he finally got to come. The clenching of Merlin’s muscle tipped Arthur over the edge, and he bit down on Merlin’s shoulder as he came. When the shock faded, Arthur pulled himself off with a small groan. “Love you.” Merlin sleepily told him. Smiling as Merlin started dozing off, Arthur undid the knots and rearranged Merlin so that he was comfortable. Pressing a sweet kiss to Merlin’s forehead, Arthur quickly followed his love to the world of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. This was originally supposed to be longer, but I lost inspiration halfway through. Argh. So sorry about the shortness. Hope you had a happy reading!


End file.
